


Hal and Barry's Video Games Adventure

by Val9000



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV First Person, This is also much longer than I expected it to be, This isn't written seriously, dating sim, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val9000/pseuds/Val9000
Summary: Chapter one: Hal and Barry get transported into fortnite. This is like my other fic, Hal and Barry go to Minecraft except it's more of a sequel. This can be read by itself but there are some references to my other fic. I really have to stress that this isn't written seriously.





	1. Fortnite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ao3 user CalJordan for the prompt. 
> 
> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.

I was hanging out with my best friend (the love of my life) Barry Allen again! Although this time there were no weird capes that transported us into the game “minecraft”. No instead there was something else. And really we should’ve come to expect stuff like this happening by now but oh well. It was too late to prepare because by the time we realised something was wrong we were already in the game. What game? Well you know about as well as I do because I spend so much time up in space I apparently manage to not know any of the new and cool games. 

One second we were humans with real life graphics surrounding us and the next we were both morphing into game people graphics. At least, I thought as I looked at Barry’s animated body, we weren’t cubes. 

I also didn’t know how we were going to talk to each other because no matter how hard I thought ‘t’ no chat bubble popped up. I began to think about other, more abstract ways to communicate. Did Barry know Morse Code? I could communicate some Morse Code messages through shooting bullets at the ground. Turns out I didn’t need to worry about that, though, as – like what seems to be tradition in these game adventures – Barry figured everything out. Maybe he was superspeed thinking but his superspeed didn’t work so maybe he’s just naturally very smart. 

“Hal.” The voice sounded kind of robotic. Like it was being said over a really bad microphone but it was definitely Barry. “I think you can just talk.”

“Oh cool.” Yeah that seemed to work. Damn I should really keep up to date on these games. “Let me guess: Wally plays this game too?”

“Yes. I think it’s called Fortnite.” 

Despite the fact that this game looked as though there was more freedom of expression, Barry still looked quite passive and I imagine I did as well. I still hadn’t gotten the hang of any of this. 

“How do you think we leave this game? I don’t remember coming into contact with any strange items beforehand unlike last time.” I asked, moving closer to Barry.

“Maybe we have to win?”

“Perhaps… well what happens if we lose?”

“We die in real life? I don’t want to take that chance. I think we just play to win.”

“How do we even play?”

Barry then pulled some weird… actually I still don’t really know what I was looking at. It seemed like some kind of axe but made out of common household objects. Kind of. It was hard to really get a good look when he started to destroy a house wall. 

“Look for chests so we can find guns and stuff. And destroy things so we can get material to build or something.”

“What?” I asked as I did what he said. “We’re going to die.”

“Uh. Probably.” 

“Well Barry, it was nice knowing you. And if we’re going to die I may as well let you know right now that I’m in love with you.”

“That’s nice. Super cool. I’m in love with you too. I’m not joking if you’re not joking.”

“I’m. I’m not joking.”

“I’m not joking either. Anyway. Lets try not to die so then we can go on a date or something.”

“Uh. Yeah that sounds good. Hey what’s the purple thing?”

“Oh. Not good. I think. We should run.”

So we did run. It was disconcerting to see Barry running at the same speed as me. The only thing that really stopped my brain from exploding at the thought that Barry and I could possibly ever run at the same speed was the fact that Barry managed to start running before me so he was permanently in front. 

We managed to escape the purple field as in it stopped chasing us. Then people started shooting. I was only saved by a wood wall suddenly appearing in front of us. I have it on good authority that Barry did that. I don’t know how. He started to build a bit more. And Barry must still be able to think at his normal thinking speed because he figured everything out pretty fast and reacted pretty fast. 

“Try and shoot at them.” Barry suggested, while I was busy being dazed by his brilliance.

And I never miss but this wasn’t exactly anything I was used to so I was a little off. Also we hadn’t managed to score very good guns yet but I took them out. Their bodies left some stuff in their wake so we at least had better than the basics. 

“Nice shot!” 

“Thank you.”

Barry and I set up a rhythm. We ran from the purple field. Then we ran into another duo. Barry defended by setting up defences around us and I shot them down. Some couples took longer to defeat that usual but we still managed to win every time. Maybe the game universe was on our side and wanted us to win so we could go back to our own universe. Maybe we’re just that good. We collected their loot and continued. 

“Hm. One group left.” Barry said suddenly while we were running.

“How do you know?”

“Top right corner.”

“What?”

“Never mind. It’ll be over soon. One way or another.”

“Well. This is the final fight. I love you Barry. You know… just in case something goes wrong.”

“I love you too.”

I wished the game would allow for us to kiss but if this was a battle game it’s fair enough. Or maybe it would allow for us to kiss and I just don’t know how to play. They were both equally likely to be true. 

We met in the middle. I think. Barry implied there was a map he could see before but I really had no idea what he was talking about and I still don't. Barry was absolutely amazing as usual at everything but in this case specifically defence. He even attacked some times and got some pretty good hits. And I was being pretty amazing too at everything even though this was the longest battle. The last one always needs to be the most dramatic and all that. 

That battle raged on, but eventually there was a victor. Our team! Now to hope that that meant we’d be transported out. Hope isn’t really my colour but it worked!

Suddenly Barry’s image solidified into an actual real life human body which I’ve had to see twice in my life which is a little weird. But oh well. He smiled at me like he did that first time but this was a little different because we’d both confessed our love for each other. I’m kind of appalled that that’s our get together story and we’ll have to tell people that for the rest of our lives. 

“So. A date?” Barry asked. He had a hopeful look on his face. But there was also hesitation – like I’d suddenly say no.

“Absolutely! I’ll pick you up tomorrow we’ll go on a nice dinner date.”

“You don’t have any money. Or a car.”

“Okay sheesh. You pick me up tomorrow and shout dinner.”

Barry laughed, but agreed. And wow what a thrilling end to our journey through games. Hopefully our dinner goes uninterrupted and that we don't get thrown into another game or something else equally as wild happens.


	2. Dating Sim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up in Barry and Hal's video game adventure they are forcibly transported into a dating sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to ao3 user CalJordan for the prompt!
> 
> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.

Barry and I finally managed to work around our schedules to go on a date. Which was tonight. At the start of the night I hoped that the only thing that would go wrong was that I couldn’t find a nice, formal outfit to wear. That proved to be the least of my concerns. Not that the date went particularly bad. It’s just that when you’re both superheroes things are bound to go wrong and well… we’ll get to that.

We decided to go to Coast City rather than Central since Barry could just run here in a couple of seconds whereas it would take me a lot longer to fly to Central. I was just tugging on my jacket when the sound of rapid knocking filled the air and it was just a little too fast. Definitely Barry. And probably a nervous Barry, too, since usually his knocking is a lot more controlled. I opened the door, my most charming smile on my face, and greeted him. If Barry was nervous the knocking was the only indicator. He was smiling at me and looked calm enough. Maybe it was excitement rather than nervousness, then? Faced with how nice Barry looked (because wow! He usually looks amazing anyway but tonight? Wow!) made me confront just how much I wanted this relationship to work out. Then I became nervous. 

“So where exactly did you have in mind?” 

“Well I was thinking-” Is all I managed to say before the world went black around me and I was waking up somewhere else. 

It was… well I didn’t know what it was. I’d never really been 2D before but now that I – and everything else around me – was, it wasn’t exactly an experience I wanted to repeat. In front of me there were a bunch of pictures of women. They weren’t necessarily realistic – they weren’t photographs. Or maybe they were supposed to be? They were clearly drawn. It only took me a second before I found Barry as one of the women. He was still and I decided that was due to the fact that it’s a picture and he wasn’t supposed to be moving. 

I, unfortunately, was used to manoeuvring around video games. So I thought about Barry’s picture and even pointed at it for good measure. The view in front of me disappeared and it seemed as though I was on Barry’s profile or something. Just some likes and dislikes. A little sum up sentence about him. I thought it was going to be just some random information but, disturbingly, it checked out as a real profile tailored to him. That made me think a little about why this keeps happening and whether or not there was a real person behind this. Only a little, though, and I “clicked” on the “start game” button and I was transported somewhere else yet again. This was crazy. I wanted to keep that thought in mind because after already being transported to two other games I was starting to get desensitised to this whole deal. But no this was… really fucking weird! I didn't like it. Even if it was kind of fun and this game looked promising. Nope! Not going there… this was a Bad Thing. 

I was transported to a restaurant. Kind of. I couldn’t actually move my head to turn around but the view I did have wasn’t bad at all. After all, I was staring at Barry. I still wasn’t sure whether or not this was actually Barry’s consciousness in front of me. I’m assuming he also got transported into the game (a dating sim? Really?) but the other two times his persona was playable. The character Barry’s playing in this game is usually an NPC. So it could be Barry. Or it could just be an NPC set up to look and act exactly like him. It was confusing so I didn’t dwell on it past the thought “maybe Barry’s in another part of the restaurant wooing a NPC version of me”. 

The restaurant was quite basic. And cliché. Not that I spend my time playing dating sims but if I was asked to describe a restaurant for a dating sim it would be this. Or maybe the red furnishing in the background was meant to represent Barry. Who knows. 

Barry himself was 2D. It was disconcerting which is the main feeling I feel during these video game adventures. He also seemed to be permanently blushing. Which, while a nice look on him, added to the disconcerting feeling. I only hoped that my face wasn’t blushing as well. He was also wearing the clothing he had on before all this shit happened. Well. I wasn’t going to take him anywhere near as nice as this place but at least our clothes were fitting. 

Dialogue options popped up in front of me. Various ways to say hello and whatnot based on whatever personality I wanted to impersonate. I could also see one of those bars that you’re supposed to fill up by completing certain activities or whatever in the top left corner. It was pink with a heart on one end and everything. There was a circle in the top right corner in the same colour scheme. I knew enough about games to figure out what was going on here. 

I tried to say something other than the set dialogue options. Something like “hey Barry is that really you or are you just an NPC?” It didn’t work. 

So instead I recited one of the given options. 

“Hey Barry, I’m glad you could make it.”

Barry blushed a little more. It wasn’t exactly how he acted normally – shy. Maybe around someone he didn’t know but I was pretty sure we had been friends long enough that a date would just kind of be like hanging out like we usually did but with more compliments and flirting. And maybe kissing as well. I thought back to when I opened the door. If Barry wasn’t blushing then he probably wouldn’t be blushing now. Which means this is either an NPC or just the game making Barry blush. 

Oh well. It didn’t really matter. While thinking about that I managed to miss Barry’s answer and I was given another four boxes of dialogue. The circle in the corner had just started to turn white. Time was ticking. 

I decided on asking him about his interests rather than talk about myself. There was some jazz music in the background that I hadn’t heard earlier. Barry spoke a little about how, coincidentally, he liked jazz music. The conversation was cliché and really we were already past this part of our relationship. I already knew that. There were a few answering dialogue options that were straight up rude and dismissive. I wish I could’ve said what I really wanted to because I could’ve wooed Barry enough already that the entire bar would’ve filled up but alas. I had to make do. 

“I was never really into it myself but now knowing you like it will make me smile and think of you whenever I hear it.” Cheesy and it could’ve been executed way better but it was clearly the right option. The bar filled with pink a little and that small, permanent blush on Barry’s face got larger and he stammered out a question about my favourite music. 

I wasn’t really sure how to answer this since I could never keep up with music – being away in space and all that. 

“A little bit of everything. Although maybe jazz since I’ll be associating it with you.” I hope that I managed to wink after that sentence. The game was seemingly determined to have me woo Barry with my words only. Which was a major setback. The clumsy delivery of lines didn’t help either. But I still had hope. I was good at flirting and those setbacks weren’t going to stop me. 

The bar filled up more and I mentally cheered. Barry’s set pose moved so he was leaning closer to me, his cheek resting on his hand. Obviously he was interested in me. The clock was almost a quarter gone and I had filled up a little over a quarter of the bar. I was making good time. 

“So what are you interested in?” It was parrot of my line before but I let it slide because this is just a game and they could only put so many varying dialogue options in. Or something. I didn’t know I’d never tried to make a video game before. 

“Scarily accurate dialogue options don’t let me down.” I thought, as I scanned through for something I was actually interested in. 

“Flying.” 

“Oh?”

“I’m a pilot. Maybe I could take you out flying for our next date.” 

Well that seemed to work. The bar filled up a little more. Which was kind of weird because I was pretty sure Barry didn’t like heights much but oh well. Maybe it was the “next date” part. I wasn’t any less concerned over the accuracy of the dialogue options. 

The timer paused as we ordered food. Something I didn’t think we’d actually be able to eat. Which was unfortunate because despite this being a game I was still hungry. It started up again quickly and I was the man without fear so it definitely didn’t make me panic a little. 

We small talked a little more. It was all stuff that we – the real us – already knew about each other. Which made it so much easier. Barry responded well to flirting. And he apparently liked whenever I kept implying that this wasn’t going to be our only date. 

The timer paused once again as we got our food and – just like I thought – we couldn’t touch it. It was disappointing but that feeling quickly gave way to relief when I my next answer filled the bar up completely. The timer only had a little bit of pink left. Which didn’t really make sense to me because we only just got our food. 

That was answered apparently because there was a cut scene and we were standing in another generic 2D picture of the street outside the restaurant. There was still more for me to do to make sure my date with Barry ended nicely. 

“I had a really nice time tonight.”

“Me too. I can’t wait for our next date.”

The smile on Barry’s face may have been fake but it was still nice to see. 

“Maybe you could take me flying.”

And that was a little too self-aware an answer for my liking. 

“I’d love to.”

There was the sound of a car pulling up and stopping and Barry mentioned that that was his lift. Finally, there was an action button. I debated between the kissing and hugging option before chickening out and settling on just hugging. I wasn’t sure if Barry would be okay with kissing on the first date – especially considering the fact that we didn’t really seem to be friends in this narrative. 

The blush on his face grew larger and he was grinning. Then he said goodbye and disappeared. Some stats appeared on screen and it seemed like I aced every part of it – which I knew I was going to. Absolutely. 

Then the world went dark and I woke up standing in the doorway (more like slumped against the door). Barry also seemed to just be waking up.

“God did that dating thing happen to you as well?” I asked. 

“Yeah. A fancy restaurant date?”

“Yep. I didn’t have anywhere that nice planned.” Then I hesitated. “Do you still want to go on an actual date?”

“God yes. It was nice but we’ve already done all that. Well. Minus the flirting.” Barry paused before smiling. “You know what I mean. Plus, I’m still hungry.”

“You and me both, buddy.” I said as I moved to lock and close the door. I threw an arm around his waist and we started walking. 

“I have to say though,” Barry said after a moment of walking in silence, “you looked really cute with that blush.”

We could figure out our apparent video game problem later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.


End file.
